


The Most Amazing Trees

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: If Jared were here, he'd probably be singing, "Evan and Connor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Except they weren't in a tree. They were sitting next to one. And they weren't kissing either. Well, not now, at least.Just a really fluffy drabble about Evan, Connor, and a maple tree.





	The Most Amazing Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up, but I almost researched trees for this. Would that be called TREESEARCH? *is slapped* I'm sorry that was an awful pun.

If Jared were here, he'd probably be singing, "Evan and Connor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Except they weren't in a tree. They were sitting next to one. And they weren't kissing either. Well, not now, at least.  
  
They'd been dating for a while now, and almost always Connor decided where they would go. If it was up to Evan, they would go to his house and have dinner with his mom (who was constantly getting excited over the fact that her son didn't just have a best friend, but a boyfriend, too.)  
  
However, today was really nice weather, especially for fall, so when Connor asked where they should hang out, they ended up visiting a pretty yellow field Evan would go to whenever he was feeling anxious. They sat at a maple tree, surrounded by falling leaves. "Aren't they pretty?" Evan asked. "Sure are."  
  
As the two boys sat together, more leaves fluttered down. Enjoying the quiet, they talked, Connor telling awful jokes with dozens of punchlines that made them burst into laughter, Evan enlightening him on his favorite types of trees. Seeing Connor so happy made Evan's chest feel tight. He was so glad he was getting better.  
  
Connor wasn't perfect, by far, and he still had a long way to go on the road to recovery, but he had improved little things, like his relationship with Zoe. He was planning on going to therapy, but in the meantime found other ways to cope with his depression. Simple things, like listening to music or painting his nails. Evan was being supportive in every way, doing everything in his control to help his boyfriend. In response, Connor would always be there to comfort Evan whenever he panicked or got anxious.  
  
Evan was thinking about this when a handful of leaves was thrown in his face. Connor snorted when he saw the look on his face. "Oh my God, you look ridiculous!" Feeling playful, Evan tossed some at him in response, giggling. Looking at the leaves tangled in the other boy's hair, he spoke. "Now we both do."  
  
The leaf throwing quickly escalated into a leaf fight, both boys tossing leaves to and fro. The laughing eventually halted as the two plopped into a pile, all tired out.  
  
Connor was breathless. "That was fun." Evan smiled. "Yeah."  
  
And then it was quiet again, just the two of them lying side by side in a crinkly pile of leaves. Connor rolled on his side. "Hey, Ev?" The other turned to face him. "What's up?" Now that he was seeing his face, he became a lot more nervous to speak. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Evan immediately turned at least a dozen different crimson shades. "Of course! I-I mean, if you want to, it's okay if you don't, I'd understand, really! I mean, we are dating, it only makes sense-" "Is that a yes?" He looked down and shyly nodded.  
  
Placing his head in his hands, Connor's lips locked onto Evan's, and they were smiling and laughing all over again, teeth clashing and noses bumping. It didn't matter how awkward  those kisses were, or if all the making out resulted in them rolling around in the leaves, becoming total messes that their parents would freak out over. It made the leaves falling down their shirts and into their shoes no big deal. Even Jared's playful teasing with childish rhymes the next day was worth it. They were together, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. My first Treebros fic. Writing tips are appreciated! I have some ideas for more, but they'll take a while to make. I want to do an AU based on the manga A Silent Voice. If you'd like to see that, let me know!  
> Finally, if anyone can draw Evan and Connor playing in the leaves, it would make my day! Thanks again!


End file.
